I Love Ron
by Kristen Dene
Summary: Kristen LeFroy is in grave danger of not only becoming a death eater but falling for the one and only Ron


Uncle Sev

For as long as I can remember the only family I've ever known was my Uncle Severus – Uncle Sev for short. He was a professor at Hogwarts, Death eater and the kindest man I've ever known. I'm sure the death eater thing would have scared just any other girl – but I wasn't any other girl. I knew he was a death eater from the moment I saw his mark but I knew he wasn't really a true death eater. After all who is friends with Albus Dumbledore and the Dark lord – certainly not a death eater but my uncle was. I admired him – he was such a good man but he played the bad guy to protect others. But I wasn't going to reminisce about the years gone by I was confused by what I held in my hands as I packed my trunk

It was green colored parchment paper with a long white satin tie that felt so soft in between my fingers – a letter from Uncle Sev.

"Cassandra you don't 'ave to go. My parents would love to 'ave you there. Why not come with me andz spend ze holiday? You might get to meet Bill" my best friend for ages now Fleur asked throwing herself onto my trunk barring my way from putting anything else into it. From the moment I arrived at Beauxbatons we were friends even thought she was a second year and I was a first. Now that I was in my 6th year and she was working at Gringot's she still visited Gabrielle and I – not to mention Madame Maxine loved her to death and asked her to visit frequently.

"Fleur" I said in perfectly good English, "Uncle Sev insists I go- besides what could be so bad about Hogwarts?"

I was lying through my teeth. Uncle Sev was evidently worried in his letter – he said they wanted to induct me – make me one of them. Already I knew a couple of them such as hismself and Bellatrix. So I happened to be really good – I mean really really excellent at casting a spell and not to mention know al lot more than your average curses. Forget the crusi-whatever curse I had Uncle Sev's sectum Sempra going on for me. Crap this is what I get for being talented, not to mention extremely beautiful and very well known among the quidditch circles . . .

"Ah – Hogwarts iz a wonderful school but why not 'ave a holiday with my family and I?" She begged giving me her puppy dog stare.

"You know that only works on guys Fleur" I shook my head laughing as smacked the trunks and got up smiling "Besides your mother didn't like what I did last time – we nearly destroyed the whole house"

"I 'am sure she 'as forgiven you – but anyways you must write to me everyday – you 'ave to!" She smiled giving me a hug

"I will Fleur – I will everyday" I smiled as she handed me my trunk, my traveling cloak and wand as I apperated into Hogwarts. Well if you call landing face first on the ground apperating – then you have me. Picking myself up I just barely had enough time to gather my stuff up before I was stampeded over by a hoard of Hogwarts students.

"Oh my god! It's the girl who beat Krum!!" I heard at least a hundred students shout, jabbing and poking at me. I felt like a pig being stuck to a spit and roasted alive. All of a sudden I hear a comotion at the back of the crowd. After a little scuffle a - whoa - he was really pretty. Red hair, Freckles, Cute Smile . . . the hole shebang. Little did I know in this one look I had just met my worst enemy, greatest allie and the love of my life . . . . . Ron Weasly.

"Take my hand!" He shouted pulling me out of the crowd, running away down the corridor. Letting go of my hand he dissapered into a cornor.

"Where did she go?" The pack cried looking for me. Suddenly his hand pulled me into the corner completely concealing me from them. His eyes looked even prettier in the dimmed light as we waited for the crowd to pass. First seeing him in the crowd, then having been saved by him was making me like him alot more then I probably should have

"Im Ron - Ron Weasley. Why were those people attacking you?" He asked smiling, leaning up against the wall

"I don't know" I breathed as he pushed back the hair from my eyes. If I was butter I would have already melted along time ago.

"What's your name?" He asked smirking as I blushed beet red turning away.

"Kristen!? Where are you Kristen!?" I heard Uncle Severous shouted farther back down the hallway

"My names-"

"KRISTEN!!" I heard the shout once again

"I - I got to go. Maybe I'll see you around Ron" I said stepping into the light as he grabbed my hand

"Then I guess I'll see you" He bowed kissing my hand then running away. Looking around I tried to find Uncle Sev. Finally walking down to what I suppose was the great hall I found Uncle Sev all hot and bothered.

"Their you are Kristen" He breathed, his dark greasy hair even dirtier

"Yes - I came - what do you want me for" I said looking around the corner hoping for a glimpse of Ron.

"Come we must talk in my Study"


End file.
